Vivid
by tengokunotobira
Summary: Ren and his handsome general. Hux and his new lover. Problem resolved.


It was a hard day for Knight of Ren. A hard week. Or rather a month. The series of unwanted events started by very exhausting training with Master Snoke. It gave him sharp headache and convulsion. Then again was vision of this rebel bitch, Rey. Oh, how he hates her. Next he went on a worthless mission, which ended only with raging injuries and no gain. As if it was not enough, he lost his mask. After arrival on board of Supremacy he vented his anger on random equipment and some stormtroopers passing by. This immature outburst caused that now angry as hell General Hux was following him through passages and was giving him never-ending lecture. His cold voice echoed in Ren's skull and annoyed his damaged mind.

"…not to mention your absurd tantrums." The composed officer continued  
in authoritarian tone. "Are you listening to me? You better start to think before acting. _Supremacy's_ accessories are luxurious and expensive. Also hurting MY soldiers is unacceptable, they are more valued than your good mood. I am not going to tolerate your behaviour any longer."

Anger boiled in Ren's insides. He felt miserable even without Hux articulated his displeasure. What was worse, he knew the jarring redhead was absolutely right. Ren should learn how to control his temper long time ago, yet he always failed. He didn't want to analyse his last outburst. He dreamed about warm shower and long sleep. Finally they reached the entry to force user's quarters.

"Now pay attention!" Hux stood behind him."You deserve a punishment!" He hissed. Ren imputed wrong code to the panel.

"Shut the fuck up!" He stabbed keys again. The doors opened with swoosh.

"Or what, you choke me like you did before so you don't have to listen to me pointing your faults?" Hux caught Ren's strong arm. "Don't be a kid and face the facts. You are not as perfect as you see yourself."

"But I'm not a damn kid!" Ren shoved his gloved hand and passed by doorstep.

"I'm not done yet!" Hux grumbled but didn't followed the force user.

It was Ren who drag him into the room. Doors closed and Hux's back hammered the cold metal wall. Ren's paws jabbed into his shoulders. The officer saw red in usually dark eyes glued in fury to him. _Possibly I die today_ , passed through his head. The next occurrence froze the blood in his veins.

The raven-haired man was hugging him. Firm arms closed Hux in a gentle embrace. General felt completely dumbfounded by this switch of action. It lasted maybe a minute or two then big palms cupped redhead's face. He was so close Hux saw his own reflection in black sad eyes. There was no longer anger in them.

"For a while, can we forget where we are and who we are..?" Ren whispered.

His lips covered Hux's parted ones.

At the beginning the officer stayed unmoved. Ren was feeling like kissing  
a statue. His chest clenched in unexplained fear. He pulled off and studied Hux's features with pained expression. Ren was going to admit he overdid things again. The desperation radiated from his whole body.

Hux's face was unreadable. Every nerve of it was tensed like he was preparing himself to fight. He wanted to come out with some sharp remark but the moment he saw that Ren was able to meltdown he decided to say nothing.

He gave up and kissed back with all his heart. General's hand found its way into raven hair. Ren gasped, flooded by relief. Everything went blur. His trembling hands unbuttoned officer's uniform. Kisses were heavy and touches possessive. He felt their tangled legs, Huxs' long and slim, his owns strong and muscular. Soon the officer was spread underneath him on the bed.

They laid exhausted, Hux with pillow under his head. Sky blue eyes stayed closed. A couple of minutes later he sat up. _With those hair… he looks like a boy_ , Ren thought. The officer put his bangs up as if he was able to heard the force user. He get up and started to dress without a word.

 _He is so fit…_ Ren observed the other man in silence _. Should I pet his back…?_ Hux's shoulders straightened. _Probably it's bad idea… he wants to go away from here._ Ren's stomach clenched when the general put on his boots. _Now what…? I have no courage to hold him…_ Hux rose up from bed. _Now he'll put on his coat and walk out. Maybe this is the punishment I deserve…_ Ren felt tears under his lids. _He will never talk to me again. We will pretend it never happened._ The officer's brows twitched. _I missed my chance to tell him, how much I admire him, how much I… love him._ The general turned around. _Armitage, please…_ Force user's tear rolled down his cheek.

Fully dressed Hux leaned over Ren.

"Kylo…"He addressed in low voice. "You know… even if you're not digging into my mind, you're still there so I can hear perfectly what you think."

Hux kissed deeply shocked Ren.

"Whenever you fell like destroying something remember to find me first. Together we can… work things out." He smiled lightly and ruffled raven curls. "I'm going back to the bridge. Quit sulking."


End file.
